Avatar of the Force
by sjc6583
Summary: The death of his mother causes Anakin to rethink his path as a Jedi. Making a decision he decides to leave the Jedi Order and return to the Outer Rim so he can keep a promise he made long ago. Rated-T
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

############################################################################################################

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars. I am just having some fun.

**Rating: T **

**Note to Readers:**

Anakin didn't kill the Tusken Raiders the night his mother died (I will explain why later)

Anakin didn't loose his arm in the fight with Dooku. Instead Dooku hit him with a second blast of force lightening.

**Summary:** The death of his mother causes Anakin to rethink his path as a Jedi. Making a decision he decides to leave the Jedi Order and return to the Outer Rim so he can keep a promise he made long ago.

############################################################################################################

**Avatar of the Force**

**Chapter 1 Part 1**

Riding the elevator to Senator Amidala's apartment Obi-Wan was lost in thought. That morning Anakin had gone before the council and resigned his position in the Jedi stating that his mothers death had made him rethink his life as a Jedi. Anakin had gone on to tell them that when he became a Jedi he did do in the hopes of returning to the outer rim and helping the slaves and now he realised that as a Jedi he couldn't do that.

Because Anakin had committed no crime and was above the age of seventeen the council had no choice but to allow him to resign but had told him to take two weeks to make sure that this was what he wanted.

Obi-Wan however knew that Anakin had left a lot out in regards to his reason for leaving the Jedi Order which was why he was on his way to see Senator Amidala. He knew that she and Anakin had become close, to close in fact and he knew that Senator was playing a large part in his padawans decision to leave and he wasn't going to stand there and do nothing while Anakin walks away from his destiny.

Anakin had a destiny and he couldn't escape it so Obi-Wan had decided that he needed Anakin to have a reminder of where his place was even if he didn't like it. There was to much at stake for Anakin to go off on one of his stubborn streaks so he would do what he had to do. He knew without question that if he could convince the Senator to end their relationship and to sever all contact with Anakin that he would return to the Jedi Order and fulfil his destiny.

Coming out of the elevator Obi-Wan walked into Padme's apartment and was immediately met with a smile from the Senator "Master Kenobi…This is a surprise"

"Senator it's good to see you" Obi-Wan said back politely.

"It's good to see you too" Padme said back while noticing that there was something off with the Jedi who had a look on his face that told them that he wanted to have a serious talk with her about something. Well something she guessed had to do with Anakin as he had told her during their trip back from Geonosis that he was leaving the Jedi Order. At first she hadn't agreed with his decision but they spent hours talking and he told her everything about his life on Tatooine before she and Qui-Gon came into his life. He had told her that his dream of being a Jedi was based on his desire to help those he considered to be his people and that he now understood that as a Jedi he would never be able to help them. She could see it in his eyes that this was something that he needed to do.

At first she thought that she was the reason he was leaving the Jedi Order and that scared her as she was afraid that he would leave them only to realise he had made a huge mistake but he reminded her of something he told her when they first met all those years ago. He told her that he would marry her one day and that as a Jedi that would never happen. Then he told her that part of the reason he was leaving was because of how he felt about her but that was only because he knew she was right and that hiding would destroy them but it didn't change the fact that he had made the decision to leave before she told him how she felt.

He told her that when he held his mother in his arms as she died he realised for the first time what being a Jedi had really cost him. Unlike the other Jedi he knew his mother, had friends and knew what it was to love someone and that he now understood that he cant be like them. He needed to be able to love and have friends and that he also wanted a family of his own but the Jedi would never allow it.

The more they talked the more she began to understand how isolated Anakin felt as a Jedi. He felt completely alone and explained to her that he in fact has very few friends because most of the Jedi don't trust him. As first she was shocked by what Anakin said but she also remembered how several of the Jedi seemed uncomfortable around him all those years ago during the victory celebration after the invasion.

In the end though Anakin made it clear that his reasons for leaving the Jedi was because of the promise he made to his mother years ago and that he had always wanted to help the slaves that he considered his people. By the end of their talk she realised that it was something that Anakin needed to do and she would support him no matter what. She loved him to much and she would stand by his side through whatever he faces in the future as his wife because he had asked her to marry him and she had said yes. Almost dieing on Geonosis made her realise what she had almost lost and that was something she now knew she couldn't live without, Anakin's love.

Returning her attention to Obi-Wan she spoke "So what can I do for you Master Kenobi"

Obi-Wan looked at Padme for a second and realised that the subtle version of things wouldn't work so he would have to take a more direct approach "I am sorry to be the one to have to do this Senator but I feel I have no other choice…You must end whatever relationship you have with Anakin and sever all contact with him"

Padme just stood there in shock over Obi-Wan's blunt request. It took her a few seconds to find her composure and speak again "Why do you want me to sever all contact with Anakin" She asked calmly.

"Because Senator he is about to make a huge mistake…He resigned from the Order this morning but the Council has told him to take the next two weeks to think things over before making a final decision" Letting out a sigh Obi-Wan stroked his beard carefully before speaking again "Anakin's destiny is to important for him to just throw it away…As long as your in his life he will never except who he is…He has a duty Senator and so do you and I must ask that you do your duty so he can do his"

Padme for her part couldn't believe what she was hearing. Obi-Wan was trying to force her to stay away from Anakin and that hurt a lot "Master Kenobi…Have you spoken to Anakin about this" She asked.

"No…I have not…Anakin has a tendency of being stubborn and in this case he will not listen and is making a terrible mistake…I have no choice but to speak to you in the hopes that at least one of you will do the right thing" Obi-Wan answered hoping that this conversation wasn't going to take to long.

"Master Kenobi…Anakin is old enough to make the choice for himself…He has that right as well to leave the order if he wishes…He can choose his own path just like anyone else" Padme said back trying not to get annoyed by the fact that Obi-Wan had come to her behind Anakin's back.

"That may be true Senator but Anakin is not like other people…He is not like other Jedi either and that is the problem" Obi-Wan said back before letting out another sigh as he knew this conversation was going to take a while.

"What is that supposed to mean because he's not like other Jedi that that is a problem" Padme asked in annoyance.

Obi-Wan now knew that this was going to be a long conversation and let out another sigh "Perhaps we should sit and talk" He said to which Padme offered him a seat on the couch opposite herself.

Taking his seat Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a second before looking at Padme and started to speak hoping to convince her to end her relationship with Anakin.

\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/

Anakin was sitting in the archives of the Jedi Temple doing a lot of research on the Outer Rim as well as the history of the Jedi Order. The research he was doing on the Outer Rim centred around criminal organisations that dealt mainly in the slave trade while his research on the history of the Jedi Order centred around what the Jedi were like in the days of the Old Republic.

He was surprised to learn that in the days of Revan the Jedi Code was different from what it was now and they excepted that emotions did exist even if they didn't like it when Jedi got romantically involved with someone. He was also surprised to read that the ancient Jedi at first didn't have a central council and for the most part the Jedi operated independently.

"Looking for something you are young Skywalker" Yoda said as he approached Anakin who was lost in his research.

Anakin turned his head to look at the old Jedi Grand Master "Yes master…While I intend on leaving the Jedi Order I do want to continue to learn…I was also curious about the ancient Jedi compared to what they are now"

"Found something interesting you have" Yoda asked.

"Yes Master…While I remember a lot from my classes here there was always something that bugged me…In the days of the Old Republic the Jedi weren't confined to a single temple and had several enclaves throughout the galaxy…They seemed to operate independently at one point which allowed the Jedi much more freedom to what we have now…I guess I'm just curious as to why the Order removed such a valuable asset and confined themselves to a single Temple" Anakin responded before rubbing his eyes "It seems as though the Jedi Order at some point wanted to isolate themselves but I think putting all the Jedi under a single temple was a bad idea"

Yoda let out a small sigh "Done it was to prevent corruption…To many fell to the Dark Side and believed it was that if under one council then the risks of corruption lower they would be"

"Maybe…But there is something that the Jedi have lost in the process" Anakin said in response to what Yoda had said.

"Lost something you say" Yoda asked curiously.

"Yes Master…While bringing all the Jedi under one roof so to speak you've cut yourself off from evolving in the process…Granted with all the separate councils in the days of the Old Republic more Jedi did seem to fall it did offer something that the Jedi of today lack…Evolution…With everything being under one roof and seeing things from only one perspective the Jedi in a way have become stagnant…Having multiple enclaves allowed more freedom to ask questions…To push what had been established as true…Being able to ask questions and challenge what you have been told is essential to learning and growing"

Yoda looked at Anakin with genuine curiosity "Think you do that spread out the Jedi should"

"Maybe…It's just that personally speaking I think that having all the Jedi here in one temple has also cut us off from the galaxy as a whole…We don't do anything without the senate's permission and we are also isolated from the people that we are entrusted to protect" Anakin said in response with a small smile "In the old days Jedi were out amongst the stars working with people…Living amongst them and despite the wars people were a lot more open towards the Jedi back then than what they are now…To many we're just a mysterious organisation with a power that they cant understand and because of the way we operate a lot of people fear and mistrust the Jedi despite the good that we do…I think that the Jedi need to be out amongst the people helping where they can and not sitting around in the Temple waiting for an issue to come up where the Senate asks us to interfere…I think Qui-Gon was right when he said that the Jedi belong out amongst the stars not sat in some temple doing nothing"

"Given this a lot of thought you have young Skywalker" Yoda asked as he studied the young man.

"As I said when I resigned…My reason for becoming a Jedi all those years ago was to return home and help the slaves in the outer rim…While I know I cant do it alone I know I can make a difference out there" Anakin let out a sigh and shook his head slightly "I know I could stay and help fight this war and maybe I can do some good but…I think I can do more by travelling the galaxy rather than fighting in a battlefield"

"Much like Qui-Gon you are young Skywalker…Shared that belief he also did…Perhaps right you are and amongst the stars you belong…Truly happy as a Jedi you were not…Think I do that perhaps only stayed a Jedi because of Qui-Gon and you mother" Yoda said to him before feeling a moment of pain coming from Anakin at the mention of his mother. "An apology the council owes you…Known we should have that more to your dreams there was…Caused you much pain we have when refused to allow you to go to her"

"Thank you master…While I may not have been able to keep my promise to free her…She was freed and married a good man…She didn't die a slave and for that I'm grateful" Anakin said back sadly

"Until leave the Order you do…Allow you full access to the Jedi Archives I will…Hope I do that find what your looking for you do" With that Yoda left Anakin to back to his work.

\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/

Later that evening Anakin went to Padme's apartment and using the access code she had given him walked straight in to find her asleep on the couch with several data pads on the floor next to her. As he watched her sleep he realised that he would never tire at looking at her and would love her forever.

Walking up to the couch he bent over quietly and picked up the data pads and placed them carefully on the table. Turning his attention back to her he carefully picked her up in a bridal style hold and was surprised when she turned her head into him and let out a sigh of contentment. Carefully carrying her he took her to the bedroom and placed her down gently on the bed before giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Angel" he whispered before turning around and leaving her there peacefully asleep in her bed.

Opening her eyes Padme looked around the room and was confused. She was laying in her bed but didn't remember actually going to bed at all and the last thing she could remember was laying on the couch reading over a data pad on recent senate activity. Sitting up slowly she looked down and noticed she was still fully clothed and hadn't changed for bed. Getting up of the bed she walked out of the bedroom and into the main living area and came to a complete stop.

There laying on the couch was Anakin who was peacefully asleep and it made her realise that he must have come to the apartment and found her sleeping on the couch and took her to her bed. It made her smile as she watched him sleep and she couldn't stop herself from going to him.

Despite everything that Obi-Wan had said to her earlier in regards to her leaving Anakin she knew she couldn't and in truth she was even a little annoyed with the Jedi Master. She knew that he believed he was doing the right thing by coming to see her but she didn't like the idea that he had done it behind Anakin's back. Had she and Anakin not had a long talk on their way back from Geonosis she knew she might have listened to Obi-Wan and even agreed with him but she also knew Anakin. She could see it in Anakin's eyes that there was no doubt in them that leaving the Jedi Order was something he felt he had to do and she couldn't not let him.

Deciding not to get into those thoughts as she knew it would depress her she walked over to the couch that Anakin was sleeping on before kneeling down next to him. She looked at his face as he slept and couldn't fight the urge to kiss him and that's exactly what she did. Leaning over him she gently lowered her lips to his and kissed him softly. Much to her surprise within a second Anakin's lips began to move with hers just before he opened his eyes to look at her. Breaking apart she looked at him and smiled as she took not of the love in his eyes and knew that that look was for her and her alone.

Anakin looked at Padme as she pulled away from him and smiled "Now that's a great way to wake up" He said before wondering if he had woken her up. "I didn't wake you did I" He asked.

Padme shook her head before leaning back into him to give him another quick kiss before pulling away. "No I woke up a few minutes ago…Although I was quite curious as to how I ended up in my bed" She said with a smile.

"Oh…You left a few data pads on the floor so I put them on the table…I didn't know if there's anything restricted on them so I didn't look at what was on them" Anakin said as he sat up.

"Thanks…There's nothing restricted on them that I know of…I haven't finished reading through them anyway…I was just trying to catch up on what I missed when we were hiding" She said back to him before letting out a yawn "You know you could have stayed in the bed with me instead of coming back out here to sleep on the couch"

Anakin smiled slightly at that but he also didn't want to make her uncomfortable as he didn't want to risk doing anything inappropriate "I will admit the thought crossed my mind but I also didn't want to do anything inappropriate…I know that your people have a more restrictive view on certain things and I didn't want to make things awkward" He said before a playful smile formed on his face "And if I stayed in that bed with you I couldn't be responsible for some of the thoughts I know would pop into my head"

Padme chuckled slightly at the playful tone in his voice and had to admit to herself that had she woken up with him next to her that she may not be responsible for the thoughts that would pop into her head either. She was also grateful that he was trying to respect her peoples traditions but she also knew something he didn't. "Anakin sleeping in the same bed as me wouldn't go against any of my people's traditions…While becoming pregnant before marriage is frowned upon we have pledged ourselves to the other…It is perfectly ok for us to share a bed together as well as doing some other things" She said as she wiggled her eyebrows at him before leaning in and kissing him again. Within a few seconds she could feel her passion and desire for him flare up and she knew that she also wanted to wait until their wedding night before doing anything. Reluctantly she pulled away and let out a small sigh "However I also want to wait until our wedding night before we cross certain boundaries"

"I know" Anakin said back with a small smile and in truth he knew he could wait "There's no rush we have the rest of our lives to have that kind of fun…And I will admit that I'm looking forwards to those days when I can explore every millimetre of that body of yours because I don't think I will ever tire of it"

"Even when I'm old, grey and probably flabby" She asked back playfully causing him to let out a little snicker.

Leaning into her Anakin kissed her gently on the lips before pulling back and looking her in the eyes "Even when your old and grey...I don't think you'll ever be flabby…And even if you were I would still love you" Then his smile broadened into one that Padme knew he was going to tease her "Besides even if your were flabby all that means is that there will be more of you to love"

Padme let out a small chuckle at that as she knew he was in one of his playful moods and swatted him lightly across the arm "Anakin Skywalker…What am I going to do with you"

"Love me forever" he said looking her in the eyes.

Leaning back into him she smiled "Forever" She said just as their lips met.

\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/

Obi-Wan sat alone in the quarters he shared with Anakin and to say he was frustrated was an understatement. A few hours ago he had gone to see Padme in the hopes of getting her to see reason only for her to tell him that she wouldn't leave Anakin. It shocked him that she could be so unreasonable as he had explained about Anakin being the Chosen One to her and that he was the only one that could destroy the Sith.

In truth he couldn't understand why she would allow herself to become attached to Anakin and he thought that she would do the right thing and end their relationship but she had refused stating that she and Anakin had had a long talk on their way back from Geonosis and that she wouldn't stand in the way of something that was his decision.

Obi-Wan knew that he needed to do something to end their relationship before it was to late but he didn't know what to do other than going to the council but that could easily backfire and Anakin could end up being expelled anyway and he couldn't allow that.

The more he thought about it the more he realised that he had only two options. One he could go to the Chancellor as he knew that Anakin was close to the man in the hopes that he would listen. Or he could contact the current Queen of Naboo and have her force Padme to end their relationship which would cause Anakin to stay with the Jedi where he belonged.

He hated to admit it but Obi-Wan knew that Anakin's emotions and his tendencies to form attachments was very dangerous and would cause his padawan to do something stupid just like he's doing now. He needed to get Anakin to let go of his attachment to people and he knew he had to do it quickly before things get more complicated.

Going over to his computer console Obi-Wan activated the comm. unit and waited a few seconds for a response on the other end. _"This is the Royal Palace of Naboo how may I be of help"_ A woman said as she appeared on the screen.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath before letting it out slowly "I am Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and I need to speak with the Queen…It is a matter of great importance" He said before thinking to himself _I'm sorry Anakin but you've left me no choice…I cant let you throw away your destiny because of your attachment to the Senator._

############################################################################################################

Ok people Chapter 1 Part 1 is up. Tell me what you think

############################################################################################################


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

##########################################################################################################################

##########################################################################################################################

**Chapter 1 Part 2**

Padme sat alone in her office at the Senate building lost in thought and anger. Less than an hour ago she had been contacted by the Queen. Obi-Wan had apparently contacted the Queen because of her relationship with Anakin and that had really annoyed her to say the least. Anakin had said to her that the Jedi had a tendency to be single minded about things but what Obi-Wan was doing was ridiculous. First going to her behind Anakin's back and now going to the Queen because she told him she wouldn't leave Anakin.

She understood that for a Jedi having any kind of attachment was considered bad as it led them to fall to the Dark Side. But he had not seen Anakin the way she did and he couldn't understand what it was to feel what they were feeling. Anakin was a part of her just as much as she was a part of him and in truth since his decision to leave the Jedi he seemed at peace. The anger and frustration that was in his eyes when they first met had gone and when Anakin looked at her she could see he was whole and at peace.

_What is Obi-Wan so afraid of_. She kept asking herself and why couldn't he let Anakin go if he wanted to go. Contacting the Queen seemed to be the most childish thing Obi-Wan could have done and to Padme it seemed like Obi-Wan was throwing a temper tantrum because he couldn't get his own way. In fact it seemed to her that Anakin and Obi-Wan had both taken a one eighty in terms of personality and she to some extent was finding it amusing. When Anakin first came back into her life he was arrogant and headstrong and she could tell he hated it when things didn't go the way he wanted them to. Yet Obi-Wan was the complete opposite being calm and thinking things through. Now though Obi-Wan seemed to be the arrogant and headstrong one with a dislike of things that don't go his way while Anakin had become calm and thoughtful.

Ok she knew the change in Anakin was largely due to what happened to his mother and he had even admitted to almost killing the sand people that took her. That had shocked her to be honest but it was as if the knowledge that he had almost done it had shaken him and made him realise what his anger could do to him. The one thing about that night she didn't understand though was what had stopped him from killing them because he told her that he had never felt an anger and blind rage like he did when he held his mother in his arms when she died. She had tried to get him to tell her but all he would say was that he was still trying to figure that out himself. Somewhere deep down inside of her though she had this feeling that if he had killed the sand people that it would have been the start of something terrible for him.

But now wasn't the time for those thoughts as she was still annoyed with Obi-Wan for contacting the Queen. Thankfully the Queen was a friend and this conversation wasn't being put in her record but there was a price that she and Anakin had to pay. Anakin was still technically a Jedi and because an official request came from the Jedi Order the Queen had no choice but to order her to end her relationship with Anakin. The good news though was that Anakin was in her office with her when the Queen contacted her and for some reason he decided to speak to the Queen himself. He told her that he was leaving the Order even if he wasn't involved with her and that his decision to leave had nothing to do with her at all. Ok that was a bit of a lie she knew that as Anakin had said that knowing she loved him made his decision easier for him but the main reason stayed the same.

By the end of the conversation the Queen still had to officially tell them to end their relationship since Anakin was still a Jedi at the present time. But what the Queen said after that was what made her the happiest woman in the galaxy. Once Anakin officially left the Jedi Order she would be able to continue her relationship with him without reprisal. The Queen did however point out that some people may not take kindly to a Jedi leaving the Order and becoming involved with a Senator.

Padme for her part believed she could handle anything that the Senate throws at her but both she and Anakin knew that for a while it would be best to keep the nature of their relationship restricted to only a few people. Anakin had said that once he had been out of the Order for a few months they should be able to be more open without reprisal as then people couldn't blame her for his leaving the Order.

So now here she was Padme Amidala senator of Naboo and now technically single, for all of the next two weeks. She would be going home that evening and getting married in just a few weeks and the thought of that was making her the happiest woman in the Galaxy. The only thing she had left to do was tell her family. _Sola's going to have so much fun_. She thought to herself as she remembered how her sister was when Anakin came to the house with her.

\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/

"You know Yoda…I was quite surprised as to how your handling Anakin's decision to leave" A male voice said to Yoda causing him to come out of the deep meditative state he had been in.

Yoda looked around the room and for the first time in decades was surprised by what he saw. There standing a few feet away from him was the semi-transparent glowing form of a Jedi that had died ten years earlier. "Old I must be if seeing dead people I am"

"Now master Yoda we both know that your not old…Your ancient" The man said back with a smile.

"Mmmm…Even in death have any manners you do not" Yoda said back with a small smile of his own. "Seems that right your theories were and that found the pathway to immortality you have…Good to see you it is Qui-Gon"

"It is good to see you as well…Although I have popped in from time to time but kept myself unnoticed…However things have changed and the force itself has sent me on a mission" Qui-Gon stated instantly peaking the interest of the old Jedi Master.

"A mission you say" Yoda asked in confusion.

"Yes…The force has been worried about Anakin…His path had been disrupted so the force has given me the opportunity to fix a mistake I made ten years ago…A mistake that would have destroyed Anakin if he had not decided to leave the Order…Thankfully I was able to force him into having a moment of reflection causing him to re-evaluate some of the choices he has made in his life" Qui-Gon told the old Jedi.

"Behind his reason to leave you are…Curious that is as mentioned that he did not" Yoda said.

Qui-Gon smiled again at the old Jedi's confusion "That's because he is unaware of my interference…Well for the most part…He did hear me the night his mother died which thankfully stopped him from being touched by the dark side…Well before he's ready for it at least…My influence with his decision to leave however is purely a subconscious one…I dropped a few random thoughts into his mind here and there and maybe visited him in a dream once" Then Qui-Gon took on an almost sad expression "Ten years ago in my arrogance I made a mistake and it is a mistake that Anakin has been paying for ever since"

"Saying you are that the Chosen One Skywalker is not" Yoda asked.

"No that's not what I'm saying…What I'm saying is that the force didn't want Anakin to be a Jedi"

"Perhaps tell me what you know you should" Yoda told Qui-Gon who took a seat opposite him.

\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/

Seven hours, that's how long Anakin had been stuck in a room as ship after ship was auctioned off. He had spent hours just waiting for the right ship to be auctioned and after seven hours he finally found a ship that would serve his purposes. The ship Anakin needed had to have some very specific capabilities and he almost give up until a ship called the Twilights Knight came up for auction.

The Twilight as Anakin had decided to call it for short was a custom built ship and was over a hundred years old. It had been heavily damaged and would need a lot of work but it had everything he would need. It had a large data storage unit and a decent cargo capacity as well as being designed for long term deep space travel. If the information he had on the Twilight was right a crew of ten could stay in space for up to six months without having to restock their supplies. The fuel capacity on the Twilight was also impressive so he knew that that was one less thing he would need to worry about.

Walking out of the auction house Anakin made his way to his speeder before heading back to the Jedi Temple which was the one place he didn't really want to go to at the moment because he was still pretty angry at Obi-Wan for going to the Queen behind his and Padme's back. Truth be told it would take him a long time to forgive his former master for that but he also knew he couldn't allow his anger to take control. For the next two weeks he had to be careful not to give the council any reason to deny his request to resign. He knew though that he and Obi-Wan would be having a talk the day he leaves because if there was one thing Anakin hated it was being manipulated.

\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/

Chancellor Palpatine sat alone in his office reading over a report that had come in from the Jedi Council about who had been assigned where. What was confusing him at the moment was the fact that there was no mention of where Kenobi and Skywalker had been sent. In fact from the reports he had been reading he could only assume that they hadn't been assigned to a clone unit and that was confusing. So far Kenobi and Skywalker were the only Jedi except for Yoda who had faced off against a Sith and lived to talk about it in centuries so he thought that the Jedi would want someone out there who had fought a Sith. Yet there was nothing on them being assigned to the war and in truth he wanted Skywalker out in the battlefield as it would help his plans for the future.

Having Skywalker protecting Senator Amidala was supposed to conflict the young man but something happened he had not expected. The Senator returned his feelings and he had sensed it the moment he saw the two of them together when they returned from Geonosis. What was infuriating the Dark Lord of the Sith though was that the Darkness that had been growing in the young Jedi had disappeared somehow and he had a feeling that the Senator had something to do with it.

All the darkness in Skywalker had gone and ten years of planning had been ruined by an annoying little Senator and if it takes him a hundred years he would find a way to make her pay.

The question now though was why hadn't Skywalker been assigned a mission yet and it was something that he needed to know because there was still a chance that the war would infuse the darkness back into the young man's heart and if that happened then he could still get his hands on potentially the most powerful force user who has ever lived.

But perhaps the Dark Lord of the Sith thought that maybe he could use the Senator to his advantage and when the time was right she would be responsible for Skywalker's turn to the dark side.

\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/

Obi-Wan walked into one of the large hangers at the Jedi Temple and came to a completely stop at what he saw. There in front of him was a starship about fifty meters in length. It wasn't a design he was familiar with and it was also not a ship used by the Jedi. From what he could tell it looked like a sturdy ship but there was also clear evidence that the ship had been in some kind of battle.

Turning his head to the left he heard the whistles and beeps coming from an astro-droid and knew it was the Senator Amidala's R2 unit. Just when he was about to go and ask what it was doing at the Temple he saw Anakin walk into the hanger.

Walking into the hanger the first thing Anakin saw was Obi-Wan and in truth his former master was the last person he wanted to speak to at the moment, unfortunately he also knew he couldn't avoid his master forever. "Master" He said to Obi-Wan as he approached him.

"Anakin…What's going on…Do you know who's ship that is" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

Anakin couldn't help but smile slightly "Yes Master…It's mine"

"Yours…What do you want a ship for"

"Well I am going to be doing a fair bit of travelling so I am going to need a ship master" Anakin responded with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

_Has the Queen not spoken with Senator Amidala or is she still refusing to end their relationship._ Obi-Wan wondered to himself. "So when are you leaving then"

Anakin let out a small sigh "Well this ship needs a bit of work and it's going to take a few days just to get the main systems back online…It was heavily damaged somehow and I was able to get it at a good price but like I said…I still have a lot of work to do on it…Master Yoda has given me permission to use some of the maintenance and repair droids to help so hopefully It will only be a few days…My biggest problem at the moment is having to rebuild the computer systems and the operating system…Thankfully Artoo can help with most of that"

"Speaking of Artoo…How do you have him…I was under the impression that that droid belonged to Senator Amidala" Obi-Wan asked hoping to get some insight into what was going on between the Senator and his Padawan.

"Well since Threepio is staying with Padme she decided to lend me Artoo for a while" Anakin said while knowing full well what his master was really doing. What he was finding hard at the moment though was not laughing as Obi-Wan had yet to notice that he had cut off his padawan braid. "So Master if there's nothing else I really got a lot of work to do" Turning his attention to Artoo Anakin called the droid telling him that they had work to do and said droid whistled happily and followed him as he left Obi-Wan standing there just looking at him.

_I really need to do something about this and find a way to keep him from leaving…There's to much at stake_. Obi-Wan thought to himself as he watched Anakin walk away with Artoo close behind.

\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/

Later that evening Padme walked to her small spacecraft to leave for Naboo. Unfortunately though she wasn't alone and she had to wonder what Obi-Wan was up to because she had yet again another Jedi bodyguard. The Jedi's name was Siri Tachi and from what she had been told Obi-Wan had been the one to recommend her for this mission.

It still annoyed her that Obi-Wan was going to the length's he was going to and she hoped Anakin wouldn't do something stupid. She knew how important it was for Anakin to return to the outer rim and she could only hope that Obi-Wan doesn't find a way to stop him. If the Jedi refused to let Anakin leave when the two weeks had passed she knew it would destroy him as he would see it as nothing more than being turned back into a slave.

Shaking her head slightly Padme brought herself out of her thoughts and turned to look at the blond Jedi Knight. "So Master Tachi…How did Master Kenobi get you to agree to be my escort home"

"I've been on an assignment for a while and Obi-Wan seemed to think that I could use a little vacation so he recommended that I take some time off and stay on Naboo…From what I hear it's quite a beautiful place" Siri said back in response with a small smile.

"It is…I may be a bit biased but I think Naboo is one of the most peaceful places in the galaxy…Especially the mountain and lake regions where I grew up" Padme responded while thinking about her time there with Anakin and how much she had hurt him that night before also realising it was the place where they both fell in love. Not wanting the Jedi with her to pick up on anything she quickly moved her thoughts away from Anakin. "So how long are you staying on Naboo"

"Only a few weeks" Siri said back before noticing the senator tensing up a bit. "Do not worry Senator I wont be following you around wherever you go…My Orders are to escort you home and take some leave…However I am also under orders to make myself available to you should you need it" With that the two women boarded Padme's small ship.

\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/

Realising that he is running out of time and that he needed to find a way to keep Anakin amongst the Jedi Obi-Wan made his way to the Jedi Archives hoping to find some way to prevent Anakin from leaving. Part of him knew what he was doing was wrong but he also knew Anakin was the only one who could destroy the Sith and that his place was with the Order whether he liked it or not.

Ten years earlier he made a promise to Qui-Gon that he would train Anakin and he wasn't about to let the last ten years go to waste simply because his padawan was being stubborn. Despite what Anakin had told the council he knew the truth but unfortunately that wasn't enough and he needed to find someway of keeping Anakin within the order.

The other problem was Anakin relied to much on his emotions and that made him unpredictable and potentially dangerous. With that in mind Obi-Wan hoped that there would be something in the archives he could use.

Thankfully though he had asked Siri to keep an eye out for Anakin should he leave the order because if he was right then Anakin would go to Naboo when he leaves and if he does that then he may be able to convince the council to revoke Anakin's resignation under the fact that he had lied about his reason's for leaving.

Walking into the archives Obi-Wan sat down at one of the many computer terminals and began researching Jedi law on padawan's that wish to resign from the order. He had less than two weeks to stop Anakin from making the biggest mistake of his life and he would do everything within his power to make sure that doesn't happen.

\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/

Padme and Siri had been on her small ship for a few hours and feeling a bit tired Padme left the Jedi Knight and headed to the lower level of her ship which contained a small bedroom for her to sleep in. Once she got into the small room she sat down on the edge of the bed for a few seconds while she played with the japor snippet that Anakin had given her so long ago.

After about a minute Padme stood up and was about to get undressed when she noticed the small computer in the room had a red flashing light on it indicating that she had a message. Going up to the computer she turned it on and instantly smiled as she saw the message was from Anakin.

_Hello Angel._

_Well after several hours Artoo and I got the comm. system working but it's not fully operational yet so I can only send and receive data messages at this point._

_I just wanted to say that I love you and will see you in about two weeks (That is if I can get this bucket of bolts working by then)._

_Please be careful on your way home and I know I shouldn't worry so much and I know that you can handle yourself but I cant seem to stop myself. Keep yourself safe and I will see you soon._

_Bye Angel._

_From your soon to be husband Anakin Skywalker._

Padme smiled as she closed the message and decided she would write him a small message back to let him know she was ok and got his message.

Five minutes later she sent the message back to Anakin and turned off her computer before getting undressed and heading towards her bed. Within a few minutes sleep claimed her and her dreams were filled with Anakin who she knew would always be there with her even when they were on different sides of the galaxy.

##########################################################################################################################

There you go people Chapter 1 Part 2 is up let me know what you think.

##########################################################################################################################


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

##########################################################################################################################

##########################################################################################################################

**Chapter 1 Part 3**

Walking through the small village that she grew up in Padme couldn't stop her mind from wandering back to the last time she came home with Anakin. Her whole family seemed to love Anakin especially her two young nieces who followed him around everywhere he went. In truth part of her was nervous as to how her family would react to the news that she would be getting married in a few weeks but she also knew that no matter what they said she would marry Anakin even if her family didn't approve. She doubted that would happen though and she could remember how her mother and sister commented about the way Anakin would look at her and how she was in denial.

Part of her though was dreading what Sola would do when she found out and she knew her older sister would probably start asking all kinds of questions. Sola had always been one to follow her heart and until Anakin had come back into her life it was something that she had in all honesty forgotten how to do. Padme realised that ever since she became the Princess of Theed all those years ago she had always put her heart second to the needs of Naboo and for the first time in her life she could see how much that had cost her over the years. But she also realised that had she not taken the path that she had growing up she never would have met Anakin and she doubted anyone else could come even close to making her feel what he did. For the first time in years Padme Naberrie was truly happy and she wouldn't change that for anything.

Coming out of her thoughts she approached her parents house and as she got closer she could see and hear Ryoo and Pooja playing outside and the sight of them made her smile again as she remembered Anakin playing with them. _Anakin will make a great father_. Padme thought to herself as the memory of their time here together run though her mind again and she shook her head and chuckled slightly as she realised she was getting way ahead of herself since she and Anakin weren't even married yet. "Aunt Padme" She heard the two children shouting bringing her out of thought and she once again looked at the two children with a smile.

Kneeling down Padme hugged the two children as they came up to her and hugged her tightly "I've missed you two" Padme said with a smile before letting the two children go and standing back up.

"Is Anakin coming to see us" Ryoo asked with a small smile that made Padme chuckle slightly.

Padme knew that the two children had taken a liking to Anakin but she wasn't expecting the first question to be if Anakin was coming with her. "Anakin is still with the Jedi at the moment" She said and instantly noticed a look of sadness in the eyes of the two children. "But he will be coming for a visit in a few weeks" As those words left her mouth she instantly saw the two children's eyes light up and she couldn't help but chuckle again. "Come on you two lets go say hi to you mom and your grand parents" With that said the three walked into the house.

\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/

Anakin was laying on his back with half his body wedged inside the large computer core repairing some of the damaged systems. It had only been four days since he bought the ship and in truth he was surprised on how much of the ship he and the droids had been able to repair. Yoda had given him permission to use as many maintenance and repair droids as he needed and at the moment there were twelve of them helping to repair the ship.

So far they had repaired the hyperdrive, life support and she shield generators along with repairing the hull damage. In total including himself and Artoo there were fourteen of them and it amazed him how quickly they were working. In just four days they had repaired so much but at the moment the computer core was doing his head in. From what he could tell the ship had been exposed to a massive electro magnetic pulse that had fried most of the systems and the damage to the computer core seemed to be the worst.

He needed the computer core operational well before he leaves the Jedi as he wanted to download a lot of information from the Jedi Archives to help him so getting it repaired was at the top of his list of things to do. For the most part he had left the droids alone to carry on their work and from his estimates the ship should be fully operational within the next two or three days.

Thankfully with the droids doing their work it left Anakin and Artoo to work alone and the two of them seemed to work well together. "Artoo…Try bringing the core back online" Anakin shouted out to the little astro-droid to which he heard a couple of beeps and whistles which told him that Artoo heard what he had asked him to do.

A few seconds later some of the internal components of the computer core lit up and Anakin could hear a small humming sound coming from the equipment. With a small smile Anakin slowly slid out from inside the computer core and stood up turning his attention to the large circular computer in the middle of the room.

After waiting a few more seconds a large hologram of the galaxy appeared in the middle of the room and Anakin could do noting but smile like a kid celebrating his lifeday.

Walking over to the large computer Anakin pressed a few buttons and an image of a man appeared who had shoulder length hair and from the looks of it was in his late thirties.

"_To whoever is watching this recording I can only hope this ship was found intact…Twenty hours ago this ship was hit by a solar storm as the red giant we have been studying enters it's final stage of life…From our estimates in less than a hundred years this star will go Nova completely destroying this system…The instability in this star has caused it to put out massive solar flares as well as extremely powerful electromagnetic pulses…Our shields and propulsion systems have been knocked offline and as a result my crew has been exposed to increasing amounts of solar radiation…For the most part the hull plating has kept most of the radiation out but the levels inside the ship are slowly increasing…It is unlikely that my crew and I will survive…The discharges from the star have also disabled the escape pods which will make it impossible for us to reach a system that could help us…We have a little more than an hour before the next discharge from the star hits us and it is our hope that we can get the engines back online to push us away from the star far enough so that we can effect repairs…However it is unlikely that we will survive…Within this ships data core the names of my crew are stored on an isolated data chip that has been disconnected from the main unit…Even with the discharges from the star this data chip should be left undamaged…I ask whoever has found this ship to contact our families and let them know what happened to us…This is Captain Taybarn signing off"_

Anakin stood there for a few seconds just looking at the place where the last captain of the Twilight stood only seconds ago. Letting out a sigh Anakin turned his attention to Artoo. "Artoo…Open all the panels around the computer core…We're looking for a data chip that has been disconnected from the main unit" With that Artoo whistled and began removing the panels from around the computer core.

As Artoo started to remove the panelling around the computer core Anakin hears the voice of someone he knew rather well "So it's true then…Your leaving the Order"

Anakin turned around to se Serra Keto standing in the doorway with a look of annoyance "Yeah…I should be leaving sometime next week"

"So your just turning your back on the Jedi…How can you just leave…We're at war and your just abandoning us" Serra said with anger in her voice.

Anakin shook his head sadly and let out a small sigh "My reasons are my own Serra…I don't belong her and I never did…I can do more good out amongst the stars operating independently from the Jedi"

"So much for being the Chosen One" Serra said before turning around and storming off.

Anakin watched her go but decided not to say anything. He hated the fact that some prophecy was being used as a means to control him and in the past it annoyed him to no end. However recent events had changed him and the way he saw it was that the prophecy doesn't say the Chosen One would be a Jedi. What the prophecy did say was that the Chosen One would destroy the Sith and bring balance to the force. He now understood something that he hadn't before and it was something that annoyed him even more. The Jedi assumed that the Chosen One had to be a Jedi because they were the Sith's natural enemy but he now knew something else. The Jedi and the Sith weren't the only force users in the galaxy and many of those other groups opposed what the Sith stood for just like the Jedi did. He now knew he didn't need to be a Jedi and the only thing he could be was who he was and not what others wanted him to be.

With that in mind Anakin turned his attention back to the computer core and carried on with his work.

\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/

Yoda was once again sitting in his meditation room when Qui-Gon appeared before him. "Have you given any though about what I have told you" Qui-Gon asked the old Jedi Master.

"Much to think about there is…Confused I am as to how missed the obvious I have…Known I should have that a Jedi the force did not want young Skywalker to be" Yoda responded sadly with a small shake of his head.

"Arrogance" Qui-Gon said back with a small chuckle "It was the same mistake I made…No matter how hard we try to follow the will of the force we can easily place our own desires above what the force wants…But if you remember you did fight against Anakin being trained"

"Fought hard enough I did not…If interfered you had not then slowly loose himself young Skywalker would have"

"Do not be so hard on yourself Yoda…There was no way you could have known…I allowed my pride to back Obi-Wan into a corner forcing him to take Anakin as his padawan…If I hadn't done that there is a good chance that you and the Council wouldn't have approved of Anakin being trained" Qui-Gon told the old Jedi before taking a seat opposite him. "These small steps we have taken now will help Anakin along the path he was always meant to walk…Granted he is a bit late setting out to do what it was he originally wanted to do but it is a step in the right direction"

Yoda looked at Qui-Gon for a few seconds before letting out a sigh "Perhaps but a feeling I have that prevented only a small amount of the damage that is to come"

"Perhaps…But as long as Anakin is free he will be there to stand against the darkness…I like that outcome a lot more than the alternative"

"Hope that right you are…To much at stake there is…A feeling I have that survive this war the Jedi may not" Yoda said back taking into consideration what he and Qui-Gon had talked about lately.

"Anakin is our hope for the future…If he falls to the Dark Side then all hope will be lost…There is a possible future where Anakin turns to the Dark Side and returns to the light many years later to save his son" Qui-Gon stated before letting out a sigh of his own. "But even then the force will not be brought back into balance…Well not completely anyway…Should that future come to pass Anakin's son will rebuild the Jedi Order and they will be better than what the Jedi are now but they will not understand true balance the way Anakin is meant to…Anakin is essential in ways that not even I understand…He is unique in all the universe and should he reach his true potential then nothing will be able to stand against him"

"More there is that told me you have not" It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement but Yoda knew that Qui-Gon was hiding something about Anakin and that it was something important but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Yes there is more that I haven't told you…But it is not because I don't want to…But because I am not allowed…You will find in the days to come that there will be much I cant tell you and I hope that you can except that" Qui-Gon said back while studying the old Jedi Master closely.

\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/

Later that evening Anakin was still working on the computer core when the comm. system beeped telling him he had a message. Walking over to the comm. unit in the room he activated it and smiled when he noticed that it was a message from Padme.

_Hi Ani_

_I just wanted to let you know that I made it home ok and that Master Tachi is staying at the palace in Theed. I don't know why Obi-Wan was the one that suggested she was the one to come with me but I get the feeling that he is up to something._

_I hope the repairs to the ship are going well and I hope to see you in the next week or so._

_Right well I have to go and give Sola and my parents some good news._

_See you soon My Love._

_Your Soon to be Wife Padme Naberrie Amidala (Skywalker)_

As Anakin finished reading the end of the message his face lit up at the way she had added Skywalker to her name in brackets. Truth be told he couldn't wait for the day that she would officially be Padme Skywalker and he knew that day couldn't come soon enough.

\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/

Yoda walked through the Twilight following Anakin's bright force signature in order to find the young man. It still surprised him that Anakin had the credits to buy such a ship and he couldn't help but wonder how much the ship actually cost. For the last four days Anakin had worked almost night and day to get the ship operational and Yoda couldn't help but be amazed at how much work had been done on the ship in such a short amount of time.

Making his way to the back of the ship Yoda walked into the engine room and saw Anakin talking with one of the repair droids. "Done a lot you have young Skywalker"

Anakin who was talking to one of the droids about the hyperdrive unit turned his attention to the voice that had just spoken and saw Yoda there floating in his hover chair. Dismissing the droid he walked over to the old Jedi Master "Yes Master…Most of the damage seemed to be cause by system overloads…But most of the hardware itself is relatively undamaged…From our estimates the Twilight should be fully operational within the next three days or so…It also helps when you have twelve maintenance and repair droids that don't sleep"

"Need to speak with you I do…If have a few moment you do" Yoda asked the young man.

Anakin nodded and told Yoda to follow him so they both left the engine room and made their way through the ship until they came to a room that Yoda assumed was some kind of briefing room. Taking a seat Anakin turned his attention back to Yoda "What did you need to talk to me about Master"

"Know I do that continue your training you wish to do…But also know that a Jedi no longer will you be…Arranging I am with Madam Nu to have two holocrons copied for you to take" Yoda responded.

Anakin for his part was completely shocked to hear what Yoda had done and in truth he didn't really know what to say. "I don't know what to say Master except thank you"

"Much to learn you still have…A copy of mine and Master Qui-Gon's holocron you will take with you…Learn from Master Qui-Gon's holocron you should before using mine…Of more help to you Qui-Gon's will be…A master of the living force he was"

"I honestly don't know how to thank you Master…I have always wanted to learn from Qui-Gon's holocron but Obi-Wan wouldn't allow it" Anakin said back.

Yoda smiled at that as he had an idea of why Obi-Wan wouldn't allow Anakin to learn from Qui-Gon's holocron. "Believe I do that afraid young Obi-Wan was that pick up more of Qui-Gon's defiance if learned from his holocron you did…Believe I also do that learn more from Qui-Gon holocron you can than what Obi-Wan has taught you…Ready the holocrons will be when ready to leave you are" With that Yoda turned in his hover chair and left the room heading towards the exit ramp of the ship.

\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/

Obi-Wan walked through the Jedi Temple lost in thought as he still couldn't find a way to keep Anakin amongst the Jedi Order. From everything that he had learned so far unless Anakin proved to be emotionally unstable there wasn't anything he could do. Since his return from Geonosis Anakin had been completely calm and at peace so it made arguing that his emotions posed a risk irrelevant.

Realisation that there was nothing he could do was making him feel like he had failed both Qui-Gon and the Jedi Order. Anakin was the Chosen One and as such belonged with the Jedi but there was nothing he could do. Obi-Wan knew that when Anakin leaves he would go straight to Naboo which was why he recommended Siri go to Naboo with the Senator. That was his only option to prove that Anakin had lied about his reasons for leaving the Jedi. It was the only way to have Anakin recalled but now it looked like that there was nothing else he could do.

Letting out a sigh Obi-Wan walked into Yoda's meditation room as he had been summoned by the old Jedi Master. As he entered the room he saw Yoda sitting there with his eyes closed. "Master Yoda…You asked for me"

Yoda opened his eyes and looked at Obi-Wan sensing the Jedi Knights frustration over Anakin leaving the Order. "Come…Sit Master Kenobi…Need to speak with you I do"

Obi-Wan nodded and took a seat opposite the old Jedi Master before letting out a small sigh "What is it that you need master" He asked.

"Know I do that looking for a way to prevent young Skywalker from leaving you are…Stop this quest of yours you must" Yoda told the younger Jedi.

Obi-Wan for his part was surprised by Yoda's statement and was also slightly confused. "Master…He cant be allowed to leave…He is the Chosen One and belongs here…He cant escape his destiny no matter how much he may want to"

Yoda shook his head sadly before looking Obi-Wan in the eyes "His destiny for you to decide it is not…Follow his own path he must and interfere with it you will not…Much like Qui-Gon young Skywalker is…Feels he does that out amongst the stars he belongs and agree with him I do" Yoda stopped for a second and let out a small sigh. "Different from us young Skywalker has always been…Happy here he is not and never has been…Feels he does that do more good travelling the stars independently from the Jedi…Right I believe he is"

"Master…I don't think Anakin has been entirely honest in his reasons for leaving the Order" Obi-Wan said realising that Yoda was siding with Anakin. Knowing that this may be his last chance to stop Anakin from leaving he decided to tell the Old Jedi Master when he knew about Anakin's relationship with Senator Amidala. "Anakin and Senator Amidala have developed an emotional attachment to one another…I believe that that is the real reason he is leaving…I have already spoken with the Senator but she refuses to end their relationship which has forced me to contact the Queen herself but I believe that their relationship still continues"

"Done that you should not have" Yoda said with a surprising amount of frustration in his voice. "Manipulate one of our own we do not…Disappointed that you would do this I am…Perhaps remember you should that left the order once you did"

Shocked by Yoda's words Obi-Wan couldn't believe that Yoda had said that to him. "Master Anakin's destiny is too important for him to throw it away…He is allowing his feelings for the Senator to guide his actions…If that is the case we cannot allow him to leave"

"Know of their relationship I already do" Yoda told Obi-Wan who had a look of complete shock on his face "The will of the Force their union is…Interfere with it we will not"

"But how can than be…It goes against the Jedi Code" Obi-Wan asked in shock.

"To be like us the force didn't want young Skywalker to be…Different from us he needs to be…Destroying him the Jedi Order have been" Yoda said back sadly bowing his head.

Obi-Wan studied Yoda for a second and could see that the old Jedi Master was feeling ashamed or even guilty "What do you mean the Jedi Order has been destroying him"

"Trust him the Jedi did not…Accept him for his differences we did not…Blamed him we did for those differences when except those differences we should have" Yoda said to the younger Jedi Knight.

"But Master what of the prophecy…If Anakin leaves then he cannot be the Chosen One…Does that mean that Qui-Gon was wrong and that Anakin isn't the Chosen One" Obi-Wan asked cautiously.

"A Jedi the prophecy does not say the Chosen One would be…In our arrogance assumed we did that a Jedi the Chosen One must be…But wrong we were…In trying to control the young Skywalker changed his fate we did…Sending him down a path that will lead to darkness we were…Meant to be a Jedi he was not…Listen to the force the council did not…At first turned the boy away out of fear we did even if admit that the council will not…Only allowed his training we did because the last request of Qui-Gon it was…If listened to the force we did then known we would have that left alone young Skywalker should have been" Yoda responded sadly. There was still a lot he had recently learned from Qui-Gon that he couldn't say as he knew that the council's fear of Anakin would grow beyond reason if they knew the complete truth. It saddened Yoda to admit it but he had this feeling that if the other Jedi find out what he knew they would do everything within their power to destroy the young man. "Blinded by our arrogance we have been…Allow young Skywalker to follow his own path we must…The hope for the future he is" With that said Yoda closed his eyes returning to his meditation.

Obi-Wan stood up after realising that Yoda had finished talking and left the room lost in thought over what the old Jedi Master had just said to him. In all honesty he didn't know what to say or do so he just decided to wander the temple for a while.

\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/

It had been a few hours since Padme had sent a letter to Anakin telling him that she was home and now she was sitting in the kitchen after evening meal with her parents and sister. For the past few hours she had been trying to find the right way to tell her family she was getting married but every time she tried the conversation got diverted to something else.

Sola had been watching her younger sister for a while and had noticed when she disappeared earlier on in the day. When Padme returned a little while later she had a small smile on her face and was playing with a small necklace that she hadn't seen her sister wear in years. She remembered asking her sister where she got it from years ago and could remember Padme saying that it was from a friend and that she felt a strange connection to him.

Now though watching her little sister she can see her still unconsciously playing with the necklace and then she realised who had given it to her. "So I finally figured out who give you that little necklace" Sola finally said causing Padme to look at her.

Glancing down Padme realised she was gently rubbing the necklace again and a small smile formed on her face as she thought about Anakin "Yes…Anakin give it to me when we first met years ago…It was just after we left Tatooine to go to Coruscant to get support from the senate during the blockade"

"In all the years you've had that I have never seen you play with it so much" Sola said with a small smile on her face before taking on a completely neutral expression "Is there something that you want to tell us little sister"

At that both of Padme's parents looked at her with a curious expression "Padme honey…What's going on" Her mother asked now noticing for the first time the way her daughter was holding on to the small necklace.

Standing up Padme took a deep breath. _Well I have been looking to do this all day_. She thought to herself before looking at her parents and sister. "Um…You remember Anakin" She asked which got her a nod of everyone. "Well something happened between us recently" As those words left her mouth a smile started to form on her face "Well Anakin asked me to marry him…And I said yes"

##########################################################################################################################

There you go people Chapter 1 Part 3 is up let me know what you think.

##########################################################################################################################


	4. Chapter 1 Part 4

############################################################################################################

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long since my last update. I had to wipe my hard drive a little while ago and lost everything I had planned for this fic and had to start again.**

**If you go to my profile page you will find a list of all the stories I am working on at the moment along with when the next updates should be.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy this fic.**

############################################################################################################

**Chapter 1 Part 4**

Qui-Gon Jinn watched from the shadows completely unnoticed by those around him. At times being a force ghost came in really handy and right at this moment he was watching Anakin as he worked on his ship. From what Qui-Gon could tell the ship was almost ready and that within the next few days the young man would be leaving and going straight to Naboo where is soon to be bride awaited him.

As he watched Anakin work he found it hard to believe that the young man was the same boy he had met a decade ago on Tatooine. It often saddened him that if he had not been sent to watch over the young man and guide him that he would be destined to fall into darkness. It was a sad truth that he had had to learn to accept that he may have been the one that started Anakin on that path to darkness and he was grateful for the chance to fix that mistake.

"You always watch him when you start to feel depressed Qui-Gon" Another voice said causing the dead Jedi Master to turn to the source of the voice.

Qui-Gon looked at the man who had spoken to him before letting out a small sigh "It is difficult to accept that I may be the cause of the pain he had spent the last ten years feeling…Being so different from the other Jedi isolated him and they fear him too much as well"

"Perhaps but not all of what has happened to him is your fault…I could have appeared to him at anytime over the past nineteen years but I have not" The other man said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Why is it that you didn't appear before him and continue to stay hidden from him" Qui-Gon asked with genuine curiosity.

The man let out a sigh of his own and shook his head sadly "He isn't ready for the truth yet…He was meant to stay on Naboo with the young Queen so he could learn what he really needed to learn from her…But perhaps if I had appeared before him he would have had an easier life"

"What will you do now…I know you wont reveal yourself to him…Well not yet anyway"

"He still has things to learn…There are things that no Jedi can teach him and for what he needs to learn I have a surprise for him….There have only ever been two who have truly understood the truth of the Jedi and the Sith…Only they can teach Anakin what he needs to know" With that the man disappeared leaving Qui-Gon there to let out another sigh before he disappeared himself.

\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/

Both Padme's parents and her sister Sola just stared at her in complete shock over what she had just told them. They had all seen the attraction that had existed between the two as well as the denial of those feelings as well.

Sola for her part was barely able to stop herself from jumping up and down in joy over the news that her little sister had finally acknowledged the feelings that were so clearly noticeable to anyone that was really looking. _I knew it…I just knew it…Oh I am going to have so much fun with you my little sister_. She thought to herself before speaking aloud. "Just a boy my foot" That statement was in reference to something that Padme had said about him only being a boy when he had first arrived with her and Sola knew even back then that there was more to their relationship than what her little sister was ready to admit to.

Jobal and Ruwee didn't really know what to say or do over the news that their youngest daughter was getting married. They could both see it in Padme's eyes as she spoke of Anakin how much love was there but there was one thing that stood in the way of them being happy for their daughter. Anakin was a Jedi and they were not allowed to be married and if the Jedi ever found out Anakin would be expelled from the order. "Padme honey I don't mean to sound negative but you cant marry Anakin" Jobal said sadly.

"Why not" Was Padme's surprised response over her mothers statement.

"Padme…Anakin is a Jedi…He cant marry you even if he wanted to…It goes against their rules and he will be expelled…From what I know very few Jedi have ever left the order" Ruwee piped in. He didn't want to upset his daughter and he even had to admit that he liked Anakin and if the young man wasn't a Jedi he would be happy for his youngest daughter. Unfortunately though Anakin was a Jedi and because of that they could never be together.

Padme understood what both her parents were saying and she knew that they were right except for two things. Firstly Anakin was leaving the Jedi Order to help the people of the Outer Rim and thus the Jedi couldn't do anything to stop them from getting married. Secondly Padme knew without a doubt that even if Anakin stayed with the Jedi she still would have married him if he asked. Granted she still had that feeling that was telling her that if Anakin stayed a Jedi that in the long run something terrible would happen but she couldn't deny what her heart was telling her and that was that nobody else could love her like Anakin does. And truth be told she didn't want to be loved by anyone other than Anakin. "Mom…Dad I know what your saying is true but…Anakin is leaving the Jedi Order" As those words left her mouth a small smile formed "In fact he should be here within the next week"

"Oh little sister I am going to enjoy this" Sola said with a smile and had to stop herself from laughing at the shocked expressions on her parents face. Realising that her parents needed a bit more convincing she decided to ask a question "So why don't you tell us about how this love affair of yours started"

\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/

Anakin sat in the cockpit of the Twilight with a smile on his face as he just finished reading a letter that Padme had sent him. It had been three days since she sent him the last letter telling him that she was going to tell her parents about them and she had sent him two more telling him how much of an effort it had been convincing her parents that everything was ok. In a way he felt guilty that he wasn't there to help her talk with her parents but he also knew that she could handle the situation better than he could.

"Your ship ready it appears to be" Anakin hear Yoda saying from behind him.

Anakin turned in his seat and there hovering in his hover chair was Yoda. "Yes Master…The Twilight is finally finished…All I got left to do now is load up my supplies and officially resign from the order"

"Before you do that know you should that convinced the council I have to confer upon you the level of Jedi Knight"

"Master" Anakin said back in complete shock and confusion.

Yoda realised he needed to clear some things up for Anakin "Want to appoint Obi-Wan to the council we do but not eligible unless trained at least one Padawan to knighthood…Since leaving the Order you are grant you the rank of Jedi Knight the council has"

"That must have taken some doing master" Anakin said back in response as he knew most of the council still didn't trust him.

"A lot of effort it took but once realised that leaving you are agreed to it they did"

"So basically they knighted me knowing they were getting rid of me" Anakin smiled as the words left his mouth "Maybe I should have tried that years ago…It would have saved everyone a few headaches along the way"

"Speak to Madam Nu I will and have those holocrons brought here for you…When ready report to the council chambers you will" With that Yoda turned and started to leave.

As Yoda started to leave Anakin called out to him causing Yoda to stop and turn back to face him "Master Yoda…I just wanted to say thank you…Even though you didn't want me to be trained in the first place you never let it get in the way of being there if I needed advice…So thank you"

"An interesting experience it has been having you here young Skywalker…Believe I do that grateful Master Windu will be that no longer use him for your pranks you will" With that said Yoda left leaving Anakin behind grinning as several memories from practical jokes he had played on Master Windu came back into his mind.

\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/

Obi-Wan stood outside the council chambers waiting for Anakin to arrive. It had been an interesting morning for him so far and he knew it was about to get even more interesting. He had been quite surprised when late last night he had been called before the council and even more so when he was appointed as one of the new members. Several of the council members had been killed on Geonosis and he knew that the surviving members were looking to replace those who were lost. However he never in his wildest dreams thought that he would be one of those to be given a place on the council. What was an even bigger shock was when Yoda told him that Anakin was to be knighted and because of this he was named to the council.

Obi-Wan of course realised that Anakin was only being knighted because he was leaving and in a strange way he was feeling uneasy about the way it had been done. Yoda had told him that it took some convincing to get the council to agree to it. Of course he was proud to be named to the council but a part of him was wondering if her truly deserved it since Anakin was leaving the order. But the strange thing was though that since his conversation with Yoda a few days earlier where the old Jedi Master told him some things about Anakin he was feeling, well he wasn't sure what he was feeling.

Something though was telling him that this choice Anakin was making was the right one and since he decided to stop trying to force his now former padawan to stay within the order he couldn't help but feel that what Anakin was doing was a good thing. Well a good thing for Anakin anyway but it also made him realise that he needed to speak with the young man and apologise for some of the things he had done over the last few weeks.

As Obi-Wan stood there waiting for Anakin he had also realised something else that he didn't want to admit, but now knew that he had to. Padme had done something in just a few weeks that he hadn't been able to do in a decade. She had helped Anakin find some real peace and that in itself seemed like quite the miracle. "Master why are you standing out here staring at a wall" Obi-Wan heard an all to familiar voice say. Turning his head to the right he saw Anakin getting out of the elevator.

Looking at his former apprentice Obi-Wan felt something strange within the force as it surrounded the young man. Over the past two weeks ever since Anakin had made his decision to leave his force signature had changed slightly and had also gained a little in strength. He doubted anyone else had noticed it but he had been around Anakin a lot over the past decade and it was easy for him to see. "Well I was waiting for you" Obi-Wan finally said as he came out of his thoughts. Then taking a deep breath he let out a sigh "I also wanted to talk to you before we go in there…I think I owe you and Padme an apology"

Anakin instantly knew what his now former master was talking about and that was what Obi-Wan had done trying to keep him within the order. "You know master things would have been a lot easier if you just came to me and talked about it" Anakin responded sensing through the force that Obi-Wan was being genuine in his remorse over his actions.

"I guess as much as I don't want to admit it I was afraid…Not afraid for you…The more I think about it the more I realise that my reasons were selfish ones"

Anakin again studied Obi-Wan and found that he was shocked over his masters guilt. In all the years he had known him he had never felt him feel guilty, well except over what had happened to Qui-Gon. "Master why didn't you come to me" He finally asked.

Obi-Wan let out another sigh before leaning back against the wall. "At first I honestly thought that you were letting your feelings for the senator cloud your judgment and I came to the conclusion that you wouldn't listen to me…I thought that if I took away that option to be with her that you would come to your senses" As those words left his mouth he could see Anakin was about to say something so he spoke again "As I look back on it now though I realise that my reasons for doing what I did wasn't because I believed that your place was here but because I didn't want to admit that I might have failed you…I made Qui-Gon a promise ten years ago that I would train you and I just couldn't accept that you wanted to leave to find your own way" Then Obi-Wan surprised Anakin by letting out a small chuckle "The funny thing about that is that if Qui-Gon were here he would be proud of the decision you are making…Your finally standing on your own two feet and don't need me to guide you anymore…If Qui-Gon were here even with you leaving the order he would say that you must find your own path and that only you can make that decision…I guess it all comes down to the fact I just didn't want to let you go"

"Obi-Wan I once said to you that you're the closest thing to a father that I have…But your more than that…I love you like a brother…I always have and I always will" Not wanting to make this conversation awkward Anakin let out a small sigh "We better go in"

Obi-Wan just nodded his head unsure of what to say to what Anakin had just said. He knew that his padawan's feelings for him went beyond what was allowed as a Jedi but at the same time knowing that Anakin felt that way about him warmed his heart in a way he hadn't expected. Not knowing what to say though he just told Anakin to follow him and they both made their way into the council chambers.

As the two made their way into the council chambers Obi-Wan split off from Anakin and took his seat on the left side of the room. Anakin for his part moved directly into the centre of the council chambers and waited for someone to say something.

Yoda looked at Anakin and could see a strength within the young man that had not been there before whenever he had come before them. He had managed to spend a little time with the young man since the battle on Geonosis and he had to admit to himself that he liked the man that the boy was now becoming. There were still things he could sense from the young man that caused him a little worry, mainly his fear but the fear within Anakin had lessened greatly and he found himself really beginning to see what Qui-Gon had told him about the young man. Freedom was the key to the greatness that Anakin possessed within him and Yoda was beginning to understand that the life of a Jedi truly was destroying the young man. Now though where he once saw a dark cloud over the young mans future he saw something else. His future was still clouded but not in darkness like before but clouded purely in what the old Jedi Grand Master could call a mystery. The young mans future was simply beyond his ability to see but for some reason Yoda couldn't explain it didn't bother him at all. In fact as he looked at the young man who was standing in the middle of the council chambers he felt nothing but hope for the future. "Made your decision you have young Skywalker"

Anakin turned his full attention to the old Jedi Master. "Yes Master…As I said the last time I came before this council I wish to resign from the Jedi Order"

"What will you do should we allow you to leave" Mace asked even though Anakin had already told them when he had previously come before them. In truth he didn't like the idea of allowing the young man to leave as he always thought that Anakin was too reckless and potentially dangerous. It came down to the fact that he simply didn't trust him and having him running around the galaxy unsupervised just wasn't sitting right with him.

"As I stated the last time I came before this council…My reason for becoming a Jedi in the first place was to return to the Outer Rim and put an end to the slavery and injustice there…While I know that several of the people in this room don't like the idea of me going off alone and unsupervised it is something that I need to do"

"And if this council rejects your resignation" Adi Gallia asked with a certain amount of animosity in her voice.

Anakin turned his attention to the Jedi Master and let out a small sigh "I would do it anyway…With or without the permission of the Jedi Council"

"So you would openly defy us if we reject your attempt to resign" Plo Koon asked cautiously. In truth he liked Anakin and had a great deal of respect for the young mans piloting abilities but like many on the council he was concerned about the young man. But as he looked at the young man now he could see a difference in him and in a way it reminded him of Qui-Gon which is exactly why he asked the question that he had asked.

"I would do it because it's the right thing to do" Anakin answered before turning his attention to Adi Gallia. "None of you in this room understands what life is like in the Outer Rim…The Senate doesn't understand either…I grew up there…I was a slave and I will not standby anymore and do nothing about it…I made a promise to my mother that I would one day return and free her and I failed" As those words left his mouth Anakin let out a small sigh and shook his head sadly. "Fortunately someone else managed to free her and she didn't die as a slave…I cant keep that promise I made to her but I can keep the other promises I made as a child…And I will do that with or without this councils permission"

"Certain you are that want this you do" Yoda asked while silently being impressed.

Turning his head towards Yoda, Anakin answered "Yes Master there is no doubt in my mind that this is the right path for me…And in truth had I known ten years ago what I know now I never would have become a Jedi" As those words left his mouth he could see some of the Jedi Masters were about to say something but he decided to finish saying what he was going to say. "Some things come at too high a price…None of you know what it is to leave family behind…To you the Jedi are the only family you have but I am not like you…I knew my mother…Part of the person I am right now is from what she taught me and I am ashamed to admit that until recently I had allowed myself to forget the lessons that she taught me…Lessons that the Jedi Order forced me to forget so I could become your idea of what a Jedi should be...But I am not like you and I will no longer dishonour my mothers memory in such a way" Then Anakin took a few steps towards Yoda before kneeling down in front of the Old Jedi Master. "I hereby officially resign as a member of the Jedi Order" With that said Anakin stood up and walked out of the room before anyone had a chance to say anything.

\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/

After leaving the council chambers Anakin made his way through the temple until he came across one of the sparing rooms which were currently occupied by a group of younglings all between the ages of ten and fifteen. Anakin knew that within the next few years many in that room would be taken on as padawans while the others got shipped off to the agro-corps. In truth he had to admit that he hated the way that some of the younglings would just get discarded simply because they didn't fall in line with what the other Jedi felt would make a good Jedi. Most of the time Anakin knew that the ones that got rejected were turned away simply because they were considered too emotional or simply not powerful enough and that thought made him sick. In many ways as he had watched other knights take padawans over the years it reminded him of how slaves would often be auctioned off when he was a child. Only the best and so called brightest would be taken as a padawan while the others were just tossed aside and it was a sickening thought. He often wondered what the parents of those rejected children would think had they known when they give up their children that they could end up being rejected and shipped off somewhere out of the way. As far as Anakin was concerned each one of those potential padawans deserved far more than just being rejected.

Letting out a small sigh Anakin took one last look around the training room before turning away and walking towards the hanger where the Twilight was currently waiting for him.

\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/

Obi-Wan walked out of the council chambers and let out a small sigh of frustration over what had gone on in the council meeting after Anakin had left. As usual his now former padawan knew how to make an impression and the entire council had been in an argument over what should happen with Anakin. Some wanted to just get rid of him while others wanted to refuse his resignation and the more arrogant ones wanted to contain him by force.

It saddened him to think that maybe Anakin had been right when he had said over the years that the council feared and distrusted him. He could see it in the eyes of some of the council members that they were afraid of what Anakin would do if left on his own. _Have we become so arrogant that we distrust any force adept that doesn't follow the Jedi way._ Obi-Wan thought to himself as he remembered his own actions in regards to Anakin's resignation. _If Qui-Gon were here he would have had told the council to stop behaving like children…Oh I wish you were here Master I could really use your guidance right about now._

The most frustrating part was the fact that the day before the council were fine with Anakin leaving but now they were acting as if Anakin was a threat that needed containing. Obi-Wan realised that they simply didn't like the fact that his former padawan was standing up for himself and that made him chuckle slightly as he realised that Anakin was more like Qui-Gon that even he had realised.

Getting out of the elevator Obi-Wan caught a glimpse of his former Padawan as he made his way to the hanger where the Twilight was currently docked. Realising that he needed to say goodbye to Anakin he made his own way to the hanger.

\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/

Anakin made his way through the hanger towards the Twilight when he felt Obi-Wan approaching, turning around he watched as his former master headed towards him. "Master"

Obi-Wan came to a stop just a few feet away from his former padawan "You know Anakin…It's never a dull moment with you" He said with a smile.

"Thank you Master…It's always nice to know that I can keep things interesting" Anakin responded with sarcasm evident in his voice. "So this is it then" he said with a surprising amount of sadness in his voice.

"I guess so Anakin" Obi-Wan answered before letting out a small sigh. "I may not have said this often enough but I am proud of you…You've turned out into a fine young man and I do wish you the best…And again I am sorry for the way I acted lately and I hope that you will give the senator my apologies as well…I never meant to hurt either of you"

"I know master…I guess what I was really angry about was that you went to her behind my back…It made me feel like you were trying to take away my right to make the choice for myself…I kind of felt like I was going to be turned back into a slave" Anakin admitted sadly.

Hearing that made Obi-Wan wince and in that moment he realised for the first time what he could have done to his former padawan. In truth he hadn't even taken Anakin's childhood into consideration and the thought that Anakin felt like he was being turned back into a slave hurt him more than anything. _Had I really been doing that to him._ "I am so sorry Anakin…I never realised how what I did was really effecting you"

"It's ok Master…I know you were only doing what you thought you had to but it still hurt that you didn't trust me enough to make the decision myself" Anakin responded before taking a small breath and letting it out slowly. "It doesn't matter anymore…And in truth I think I forgive you a while ago and I was only avoiding you because I was being my usual stubborn self" As those words left his mouth he give Obi-Wan a lopsided grin letting his former master know that everything was alright between them.

"I hope you find what your looking for out there…I know you never really felt like you belonged here and I hope you find somewhere where you do belong"

"I already have" Anakin answered and Obi-Wan knew he was referring to the senator.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then" Obi-Wan said with sadness in his own voice.

Anakin reached into his pocked and pulled out a small data chip and handed it to his former master "It has the comm. frequency for the Twilight…If you ever need me"

"I will Anakin and good luck"

"Goodbye Obi-Wan" With that said Anakin turned around and made his way towards the Twilight with Artoo following behind.

Obi-Wan stood there in the hanger for the next several minutes until the Twilights engines came online before slowly flying off into the sky. "Goodbye brother" Obi-Wan whispered just as Anakin's ship flew out of sight.

############################################################################################################

There you go people Chapter 1 Part 4 is up let me know what you think.

############################################################################################################


	5. Chapter 2 Part 1

####################################################################################################

**Hey guys, as you can see i am finally back on the air**

####################################################################################################

**Chapter 2 Part 1**

Anakin walked through the city of Theed heading towards the palace where he could clearly sense Padme. It had been eight days since he left the Jedi Temple and due to the age of the Twilight the journey had taken twice as long as it normally would. He knew that once he could afford it that he would have his ship upgraded and perhaps he should have done the upgrades at the temple but he didn't want to stay there longer than he needed to.

It took all of about half an hour to walk from the hanger where he had the Twilight stored to get to the palace. While he was walking through the city he couldn't help but take in the sights around him. Of all the planets he and Obi-Wan had travelled to Naboo had always held a special place in his heart. In truth Anakin didn't know if it was the beauty of Naboo or the fact it was the first planet he had been to where there were trees and lots of water. He could remember when he first went to Coruscant and how lifeless it felt with all the metal skyscrapers. Despite the amount of people that lived on Coruscant he always thought the planet felt a little dead because of the lack of nature.

Naboo however was a completely different story all together. There were obviously less people on Naboo compared to Coruscant yet the planet felt saturated with life and his connection to the force also felt stronger and cleaner than what it did when he was back at the temple.

Breaking himself out of those thoughts Anakin made his way into the palace and was soon stopped by a guard who wanted to know who he was. Wanting to surprise Padme he used a simple mind trick on the guard to forget that he had seen him. A few minutes later Anakin found himself standing outside the room he knew was Padme's office.

\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/

Padme was sitting in her office reading over the latest reports from the senate and let out a sigh as she noticed that there were several senators pushing for the creation of more clones. In truth despite the fact that the clones had saved them on Geonosis there was just something about the situation that wasn't sitting right with her. Part of her blamed herself for the motion that had given the Chancellor emergency power and she couldn't help but wonder if it would have happened even if she had not gone into hiding. At the same time though there was another part of her that realised that if she hadn't gone into hiding then maybe she and Anakin would never have fallen in love.

The part that was disturbing her the most about the situation on Coruscant was the fact that it was Jar Jar that had called for the vote. To her it just didn't make any sense and she had wanted to talk to Anakin about it as she new that he and the Chancellor were friends. At the same time though she didn't want to upset Anakin as she knew how loyal he was to the Chancellor. It was frustrating and she didn't know what to do about it. Part of her wanted to know what Anakin thought while another part was afraid of upsetting him.

Bail had told her that he believed that Jar Jar was intentionally manipulated into calling for the vote and in truth that was worrying her. If the naive Gungan had indeed been manipulated into calling the vote then what did that say about the senate and most importantly the Chancellor. Bail had told her in great detail what was said in the meeting prior to the vote being called and what he had said disturbed her to no end. _If Only Senator Amidala were here_. Was what Bail had said seemed to cause Jar Jar to make his decision. But as Padme knew and everyone else who knew her would agree that she would never have called for such a thing.

As Padme felt herself getting more and more depressed the buzzer on her office door went off. Realising that he secretary had been given a few days off she got up from behind her desk and walked to the door. The moment the door opened her heart stopped at the sight before her. There standing just a few feet in front of her was Anakin who had a small smirk on his face.

As the door opened Anakin couldn't tare his eyes away from hers and he suddenly felt his heart pounding in his chest. He had missed her terribly and now standing in front of her all he wanted to do was pull her to him and kiss her and that's exactly what he did.

\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/

Back at the Jedi Temple Obi-Wan was sitting in Yoda's meditation room waiting for the Jedi Grand Master to speak. It had been a week and a half since Anakin left and since then there had been many disagreements in the council chambers. Even now some of the Jedi Masters wanted to have Anakin recalled and he knew that they felt insulted by what Anakin had said to them the day he officially resigned. Seeing the council act the way they were had made Obi-Wan question a lot of things over the past several days and in truth he was starting to see why Qui-Gon often disobeyed them.

Qui-Gon had once told him that he did what he felt was right and that sometimes what the council believed was right wasn't always the case. In his days as Qui-Gon's padawan he often argued with him about the way he ignored the council but now he was starting to understand why is former master would do what he did. The council had grown arrogant in their belief that they were right about everything in regards to what they believed to be the will of the force. For the first time in his life though Obi-Wan was really starting to question whether or not the council were right about half the things they said.

"Important question that is young Obi-Wan" Yoda said aloud reading the younger Jedi's thoughts. "Told you before I have that arrogant some of us have become...Often I have said to younglings that need to unlearn what they have learned…Perhaps applies to us as well"

Obi-Wan looked at Yoda and let out a small sigh. "I just don't understand the councils reaction to Anakin…I know it's a bit hypocritical of me considering my own actions but seeing the council act the way they do is unsettling"

"When spoke to young Skywalker I did said something to me he did that given me a lot to think about it has" Yoda said in response thinking back on one of his earlier conversations with Anakin just after he made his first request to leave the order.

"What did he say" Obi-Wan asked genuinely curious if Anakin had said something to cause even Yoda to think long and hard about it.

Yoda let out a sigh of his own before turning his full attention to the younger Jedi Knight. "Told me he did that when brought all Jedi under one temple that lost something we had…At first dismissed his statement I did but also said that being in one temple caused us to become stagnant…Made a point he did that even in the old days that with more than one temple able to change and evolve we were despite those that fell into darkness…Allowed more freedom to the Jedi it did to ask questions and challenge their superiors…But now under one temple we are…One group of leaders…No longer do we ask questions and challenge what we teach…Stopped learning we have…Stopped evolving we also have…Arrogant in our beliefs we have become…Perhaps even fanatical in our beliefs we are…History taught us it has that when convinced of our own superiority that loose ourselves to arrogance we can…Happened many times it has...Reason it may also be as to how eluded us the Sith have…Changed the Sith have but unchanged the Jedi remain"

"If that's true then what can we do about it…It's not like the council would agree with what you just told me" Obi-Wan stated in frustration.

"Nothing we can do there is…At least until over this war is…If survive the Jedi do then perhaps learn something from young Skywalker we will…Followed his heart he has…In doing that found a peace that there before it was not…In time believe I do that the greatest of us he could become…If accept him the council does"

Obi-Wan nodded his head slightly in understanding of what Yoda was saying "Do you honestly think the council will ever accept him…He is different from us and I don't think the council will ever be ok with that"

"His difference the problem may not have been…Remember you should that two others there are within the order that were older than Anakin when they first came to us…Master Hett…Ten years old he was when brought to us he was…Master Kota eighteen he was when Master Windu brought him here…Feel I do that their fear of young Skywalker more to do with his potential power than the age he was when found him you and Qui-Gon did"

"Master Yoda why the sudden change towards Anakin…You have always been one for supporting the Jedi Code and yet now you almost seem to be wanting to change it" Obi-Wan asked with confusion evident in his voice.

Yoda closed his eyes for a few seconds before taking a small breath. "Spoken to an old friend I have recently" Yoda responded as he opened his eyes to look back at the younger Jedi. "Told me some things he did…Said things that wanted to hear I did not…But needed to hear them I did…For over eight hundred years have I trained Jedi…In that eight hundred years inflexible I have become…Realised I have that change necessary it is or die the order will…Things that cant change and evolve die they do…Fear I do that perhaps survive this war we may not…Fall we might because change refuse to accept it we do…Force change on us I believe young Skywalker will…Force us to look deep within ourselves…Like what I see I already do not…See the end of the Jedi I do…The first of a new breed of force users young Skywalker is…A new kind that connects to those around him…Forms attachments to people he does by his very nature"

"But isn't attachment dangerous"

"An attachment to a singular individual dangerous it can be…Dependant on that one individual you can become…That is where young Skywalker differs the most…Forms bonds with those around him…The more he connects with people the stronger he becomes…If faced with the loss of one individual anchor him the others will"

\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/

Walking through the streets of Theed a man hidden under a cloak was following Anakin and Padme from a safe distance. One week earlier he was suddenly dropped on Naboo and given a mission by the force itself. His mission was to wait for the Chosen One and to train him so that the young man can become who he was always meant to be. In truth all he knew about this Anakin Skywalker was that somehow ten years earlier the young mans destiny had been drastically altered by some Jedi, and now the Force itself was pulling out all the stops in trying to save it's Chosen One. To save him from becoming something that he was never meant to be.

From what the man had learned the Chosen One being taken by the Jedi had prevented the young man from travelling amongst the stars and learning from others about his powers. Because of this it was now down to him to train the boy and pull out the true power the boy possessed. It would not be easy if the boy was still wrapped up in Jedi teachings but there was a small amount of hope. The boy had defied the Jedi and fallen in love and would be getting married soon before heading towards the Outer Rim to fight against slavery and injustice.

Personally the man thought as he watched Anakin and the Senator laughing and joking that perhaps this kid did have potential. However his main concern was what the Jedi would do if this boy reached his true potential. Would they try to imprison him, would they exile him to the Unknown Regions or would they simply try to kill him for having to much power.

The Jedi had always feared those who's powers went beyond theirs and in the past they had killed because of the possibility of the threat a person may possess. He however would not allow that to happen while the boy was under his protection. There was a storm coming and this Anakin was destined to be that storm and he would make sure the boy reaches his potential and force help anyone who tries to stop him.

\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/

Later that evening Anakin sat alone in the back garden of the Naberrie house just looking up at the stars lost in thought. It had turned out to be an interesting day so far and he was surprised how easily Padme's family had accepted him. At first he had been nervous about meeting them again as this time he wasn't there to protect Padme but there as her fiancé.

Much to his surprise though the Naberrie's again accepted him with open arms and both Padme's parents seemed to be grateful that their youngest daughter had finally found someone. From what he had learned Padme had had several boyfriends in recent years but always ended the relationship before it got to far. When he had asked her about it she give him an honest answer by telling him that even though she cared for the people she had become involved with she never felt a real connection to them. Then she told him that he was the first person she has ever felt a real connection to and that he meant as much to her as she did to him.

As the evening approached Anakin left Padme alone with her family saying that he wanted to do a bit of studying and she knew that he was keeping up with his training so she had kissed him on the cheek before telling him not to stay out late. So far everything seemed to be going great but there was one thing he was waiting for and it was something that was actually terrifying him, or rather someone and that was Sola. Padme had warned him that her sister loved to tease her and now that the two of them were together Sola would eventually start to tease him without mercy.

There was something else that was concerning him though and that was the fact that Padme seemed to be worried about something. It was slightly unsettling and he could tell she was trying to hide it but he knew there was something deeply troubling her. He had decided not to push it in front of her parents but he knew she needed someone to talk to about what was bothering her.

Bringing himself out of his thoughts Anakin reached into his bag and pulled out a square shaped holocron before placing it gently on the ground. Using the force he activated the holocron and the image of Qui-Gon Jinn appeared before him.

As the holocron activated the gatekeeper immediately recognised Anakin as he had used the holocron several times during the trip to Naboo. The first thing the AI realised was that they were no longer on a ship but out in a garden. "I take it we have arrived at our destination"

"Yeah this is Padme's parents house…We're staying here for a few days until the wedding" Anakin responded.

"Since you have activated me again I assume you wish to continue with your training" The gatekeeper asked.

"Yes I do…I have thought over some of the things you have told me in the last few days but I'm still struggling with even the most basic forms of meditation…I just don't know why"

The gatekeeper looked at the former Jedi for a few seconds while running through it's complex database looking for a solution to the young man's problem. After a few seconds an idea came to it's mind. "When you try to meditate what usually happens"

"My mind just starts to drift and I find myself thinking about anything and everything…I just cant seem to focus myself"

"What you need Anakin is to find an anchor…A mental chain to hold yourself in place…There is a point just before you fall to sleep where your mind goes blank…Let yourself relax and try to capture that moment between being awake and asleep"

Anakin closed his eyes and tried to let his mind go blank while the gatekeeper kept on with his instruction. Of all the things he hated the most it was meditation and it was something he had never been able to master. Unfortunately the gatekeeper had told him that he needed to learn how to meditate before he could continue to learn about the living force. From what the gatekeeper had said Anakin knew he needed to find a true moment of peace within his mind before he can begin to understand the mysteries of the living force and how it connects all life together.

\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/

With everyone in the house going to bed Padme realised that Anakin had been out in the back garden for over two hours. She knew that he was continuing with his studies which is why she left him alone. Now however it was getting late and she was starting to feel a little tired herself. Getting up of the couch she made her way out to the back of the house and into the garden. As she approached Anakin she saw the holographic of a man who was in a strange way responsible for he meeting Anakin. Looking at the hologram she couldn't help smile slightly even though seeing the image saddened her due to the memory of the Jedi who was now gone.

Focusing her attention on Anakin she could see him sitting on the grass with his legs cross. Not really understanding what was going on she decided to leave him where he was and turned back towards the house. "Don't go" She heard him say causing her to turn back to him.

"I don't want to disturb you" She responded as a memory suddenly popped into her head where she woke up that morning to find Anakin standing there with hands behind his back. Despite the pain that that memory also brought she couldn't help but smile.

Opening his eyes Anakin stood up and turned towards his future bride with a small smile on his face. "You never disturb me and I've told you before, your presence is soothing" With that he took a few steps towards her before leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips to which she instantly responded to.

After what felt like an eternity the two finally broke apart. "Everyone has gone to bed…I was about to go myself"

Hearing her say that Anakin realised that he must have been outside for quite a while. In fact he was surprised that he was able to meditate for that long once he was able to find an anchor for himself. That anchor was of course Padme and he found that when he centred himself on her he found a peace within himself. "I didn't realise it was so late…Sorry Angel I wanted to spend some time with you"

"It's ok Ani…You may not be a Jedi anymore but the force is a part of you and I know you still want to carry on learning…I know how important that is to you"

Anakin glanced back at the holocron and using the force deactivated it before lifting it up and placing it back in his bag. Once that was done he turned his attention back to Padme. "I think I've spent enough time learning for one night"

Padme took his left hand in her right one and started to pull him towards the house. "Will you stay with me tonight" She asked as she just wanted to feel him near her. "I just want you close by"

Even though part of him was afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself he could see it in her eyes that she needed him and he knew he couldn't refuse her. "As long as your going to be ok with it"

Taking his words as a yes Padme kept her hand around his and pulled him into the house and upstairs into her room. That night the two of them slept peacefully totally content with their arms around each other. If there was one word to describe what they were feeling, it would be complete.

\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/\SW/

"Has anyone seen Padme and Anakin this morning" Jobal asked as she sat down at the table in the kitchen with the other members of the family.

"Maybe they decided to sleep in" Darred said as he poured himself a cup of caff.

Hearing that both Jobal and Ruwee looked at each other with concern "You don't suppose they have been…you know" Jobal asked aloud airing both her thoughts and that of her husbands.

"Oh mother don't be so paranoid…Darred and I used to sleep in the same bed before we got married even though we didn't do anything…I just liked the feeling of having him close…Padme already told me that she and Anakin had both decided to wait until their wedding night" Sola said hoping to calm her parents fears.

"Well it's getting late maybe someone should go and check her room and she if she's awake…That is if she is still in her room" Ruwee said cautiously as he was nervous about the idea of his youngest daughter being in bed with a man she is not yet married to.

Sola could see the nervous look in both her parents eyes and she had to stifle a chuckle at their rigid ways. While she herself had decided to wait until she was married before having sex her parents were brought up in a more traditional environment where sex before marriage was a big taboo. Sometimes she wondered if her parents would ever catch up with modern times. "Well since I'm not exactly known for being subtle I will go and wake the two love birds" With that she got up and left the room knowing that her parents minds were probably running through hundreds of possibilities on what he little sister and future husband were up to last night.

Walking up the stairs Sola went to the door to her sisters room and quietly opened it. As the door opened she came to a stop as she looked at her sister who was peacefully asleep with her head rested on top of Anakin's chest. Looking at the pair as they slept she could tell that they were clothed, except for Anakin being topless that is. For some reason though Sola found herself just watching the pair as they slept and a small smile formed on her face as her sister moved slightly snuggling in closer to her lover.

Sola had to admit to herself that she had often worried about Padme over the years especially after her term as Queen ended. Both herself and her parents had hoped that Padme would retire from public service and settle down to have a family. It was no secret that Padme had had a few boyfriends over the years but nothing seemed to have come from it. In fact from what she knew Padme's last boyfriend was someone who was also a Senator but that relationship ended rather quickly. But now as she looked at her sister she understood why none of those other potential lovers never worked out. Whether Padme knew it or not she had been waiting for Anakin to come back into her life.

Bringing herself out of her thoughts Sola realised that she couldn't bring herself to wake her sister and tear her away from her lovers arms. So with that in mind she quietly closed the bedroom door and turned around before heading back down stairs. As she walked down the stairs for the first time in years Sola knew she didn't need to worry about her sisters happiness anymore and for that she would always be grateful to the young man that would soon be her brother.

####################################################################################################

There you go people Chapter 2 Part 1 is up let me know what you think.

####################################################################################################


End file.
